A Swan, A Queen, And A Second Sleeping Curse
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Day 6 story for SwanQueenWeek. Regina is helping Emma with her magic—something happens and Emma puts herself under a sleeping curse. Killian can't wake her up. Killian tells Regina SHE is the one who can wake her. Set in Storybrooke after Neverland.


I sat in the den reading quietly when I heard a knock on my door. Setting my book and glasses on the table, I got up to see who was there. It was nice to see Emma and Henry standing on my porch. "Hello Miss. Swan. Henry."

"We need to talk. The three of us." Emma was nervous. She swayed from one foot to the other and had that nervous look in her eyes.

"Come in. I'm sure whatever it is can't be that horrible. You're nearly shaking Emma." I watched the blonde as her and Henry slid out of their coats.

"It's about telling Henry the truth. About us and him and…" Emma bit her lip. She was anxious.

I was worried as to what truth she meant. "Well, let's go sit in the den and talk this, truth, over." Emma and Henry followed. I sat in my normal chair while Henry and Emma took the small couch. "Where would you like to start?"

Emma took in a deep breath as she turned towards our son. "Henry, you asked me why Regina looks at you like she knows who you are and the reason is, is because she does know you. I said we've been here before and that's true. When you were born, I wasn't able to take care of you. I was only eighteen. Regina helped me since she was older and more mature." Emma paused as Henry took in the information. I wasn't sure how Henry was going to take this version of the truth which worried me.

"So, Regina's not just a friend to you? She's more like a partner and you raised me together?" Henry's head tilted slightly to the side. He dared a glance towards me.

Emma's eyes grew as shades of red burned her cheeks. I had to stiffen a chuckle at Emma's reaction. "Well, I wouldn't say partners Henry….I'd say…"

"Co-parenting is what Emma is trying to say." I tried to keep my voice steady. Both Henry and Emma looked towards me. They both looked relieved.

"So, you're like my second mom?" Henry's voice had a touch of hope laced with slight confusion. The look on his face reminded me of when he was younger and he would ask if I would read to him before bed.

"You could say that, yes." I glanced at Emma who smiled softly.

"That's cool. Now it makes sense." Henry's face fell slightly. "But, why don't I remember you?"

"Both of you had to leave before you could form and remember memories of your childhood." A lump started to form in my throat but I refused to show it. Glancing at Emma, her eyes told me she knew I was hurting inside. Somehow that woman was able to read me. To this day, I'm not sure whether I like that superpower of hers or not.

Henry staid quiet a moment. I could see he was planning something. Henry had the same look as Emma did when she was scheming. "Could I stay here some? So you could get to know me again?"

Henry's question caught me off guard. "Of course Henry." I paused and glanced towards Emma. "If that's okay your mother."

"Well, you're my mom too…" Henry's voice was quiet. It was nice hearing him call me his mother again.

Emma looked between the two of us before answering. "Yeah…you can do that kiddo. I think Regina has a guest room or two in this place."

"Then it's settled. Why don't you gather a few things tomorrow and stay the night. Or as long as you'd like. I'll get your room ready tonight." I missed Henry's beaming smile.

"Cool! Thanks!" Henry paused a moment; a sheepish smile crossing his lips. "Why don't the three of us get dinner at Granny's and start to catch up more. I didn't get to tell you all about New York when we got ice cream."

"While that sounds lovely, I was about to make-"

"Lasagna?!" Emma interrupted. She did love my cooking.

I chuckled at the blonde's big puppy dog eyes. "Well, I wasn't going to say that, but if you and Henry want to stay for dinner, I can make a slight change in plans."

"Sweet! Uh…I mean…" Emma's face turned red again. I couldn't help but shake my head.

Dinner was nice. Henry helped me prepare the lasagna since I refused to let Emma in my kitchen. As Henry and I cooked, I could feel Emma's soft eyes watching us. She seemed happy that Henry and I were spending time together. While it wasn't the truth, I could live with this. As the lasagna cooled, Emma and Henry set the table. I had been chilling a bottle of wine for Emma and myself. "Slow down Emma. You're going to choke." The blonde barley let me sit before she started shoveling food in her mouth. "Now I see where our son gets his eating habits from."

"I can't help it. Your cooking is so good. Mary Margaret can't cook like this and we both know I can't cook like this." Emma took a sip of wine to slow herself down.

"Yes, well you can't be good at everything." I took a sip of wine as a blush of pink returned to Emma's cheeks.

xxx

After dinner, I joined Emma and Henry on the porch. "Hey kiddo, can you go start the car? I need to talk with Regina alone." Henry walked off towards Emma's metal deathtrap. When he got in, Emma turned back to me. "Thank you for letting Henry stay over. I know what we told him isn't the truth, but at least he can spend more time with you."

"It will be nice having Henry in the house again." I paused a moment and let my eyes drift towards our son. "I'm sure your parents aren't pleased."

Emma smiled nervously and shoved her hands in her back pockets. "They…don't know yet. I just decided to tell him a few minutes before we came over."

"Well, well, someone has grown up and become quite the rebellious child." Emma's cheeks turned pink again. She's been doing that a lot lately when I'm around. I wonder why.

"Yeah, well…he's your son too. And I see how much it hurt you when he didn't think you were. So I thought of that story." Emma never looked at me. She fidgeted nervously.

"That's very thoughtful of you Emma. Thank you." I placed a hand on Emma's arm to keep her still. Apparently this startled the blonde because she jumped. When Emma stilled, I let my hand drop away.

Emma bit her lip before clearing her throat. "You're welcome. Uh…tomorrow can we continue the magic lessons?"

"Bright and early. Have the uncharmings watch Henry and we will go to the bridge again."

The blood drained from Emma's face. "You're not going to drop me off of it again are you?"

"It depends on how much you irritate me." I couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corner of my mouth. "See you tomorrow Miss. Swan."

Xxx

Emma called me once she got away from her parents. They gave her a hard time after she told them about our arrangement with Henry. He's our son not theirs. Hearing the engine on Emma's bug backfire, I poured her a cup of coffee. As Emma knocked I waved my hand and heard a shrill screaming noise. I couldn't help but laugh when Emma turned up in the middle of my kitchen; the cloud of purple smoke disappearing. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Just showing you what you can do once you learn to control and use your magic." I grinned down at the frazzled blonde.

Emma looked towards me with a sheepish grin. "Lucky for me I have an excellent teacher."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I handed her a mug of coffee as I walked by. "Meet me in my study." I felt Emma's eyes on me as I left the kitchen.

"So, how did you get Henry's room ready?" Emma entered and took a seat in one of the guest chairs.

"I put a cloaking spell over all of his things. His room looks like a regular guest room now." I watched the blonde over the rim of my cup. Emma seemed melancholy about something.

Emma looked down at her coffee with guilt in her eyes. "I hate that you're hurting Regina." I sat back in my chair and watched the blonde. "I'm glad you get to spend more time with Henry but…it's not the same. He doesn't know just how much you mean to him."

"It does hurt. But, for now, I can deal with Henry thinking of me as a co-parent." I paused a moment taking in my statement. "Our history so complicated."

Emma chuckled. "I know. You're my parents' enemy, former enemy, and yet you're the mother of my son…our son." A smile tugged at the corner of the blonde's mouth. "You hated me to the point you tried to kill me and now look at us. We're sitting in your study drinking coffee. And you're about to help me with my magic. We've had our setbacks but we've always…" I knew what Emma wanted to say but there was no way of saying it without it sounding like we were a couple. Or sounding like her parents. Thank goodness she refused to sound like her parents.

"I know what you're trying to say. But I swear to you Miss. Swan, if you quote your father in any form or fashion I will kill you."

Emma raised her hands in surrender. "I would want you to kill me. You know me Regina, I'm not an optimistic. I'm a realistic thinker…like you."

"Now let's finish our coffee and get to work." We talked more about Henry and the story we told him before leaving for the woods.

Xxx

"You sparked a fire in Neverland but you can't do it now? You're not concentrating enough!" We had been working for an hour now and Emma wasn't able to create a fireball or even a spark.

"You're barking in my ear so of course I can't concentrate!" After a few obscenities, Emma stormed off a few feet. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to keep my temper in check. It was hard fighting the urge to set Emma aflame sometimes.

About ten minutes later is when she came back. "Are you quite done now?"

"Yes. Should I keep trying or…" Emma walked towards me slowly.

"No. Let's go to my vault and try some spells that are more defense than offence." Enveloping us in a cloud of purple smoke, I transported us to my vault. "Again, don't touch anything."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Emma stood there with her hands in her back pockets while I looked for a spell book.

"Have you checked in on Henry?" I placed a few books on the large stone table and took a seat.

"Yes. He's with Killian at the docks." Emma took a seat on the other side of the table.

"You let a pirate watch our son? But then, thinking from Henry's point of view, the pirate would be more fun than your parents." I flipped through one of the spell books trying to find a simple incantation for Emma to try. "But of course, I know he'll take good care of Henry since he's your son."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma sounded slightly offended. She couldn't really be that blind could she?

"Don't tell me you don't see the yearning looks he gives you. Of course he's going to take especially good care of Henry; if just to keep in your good graces."

"I don't yearn, Regina." Emma narrowed her eyes at me. "He didn't have to bring me back to Storybrooke."

"He had to bring you back. You had him thrown in jail for stalking you and Henry before you drank the memory potion." I caught my voice rising for some reason. My blood started to boil at the thought of the pirate stalking Emma and Henry.

"How did you….Henry. He told you that?" Emma bowed her head. She hid her face in her hands. "What else did he tell you?"

"He told me about your fiancé." Emma groaned. "And how he didn't think he was right for you." Another groan and Emma laid her head on the table. I could only imagine how red her face had become. "I'll attempt to keep the fact you slept with a monkey jokes at a minimum." I couldn't help the evil grin as Emma groaned from embarrassment.

"Look," she sat up and flopped back in the chair. "If I knew he was and evil flying money…I never would've slept with him. Let alone introduce him to Henry. I'm sorry for almost endangering our son. Can we move on now?" I couldn't tell whether Emma was apologizing for sleeping with this monkey man or introducing him to Henry. Or was it a combination of both? But if that's the case, why is she apologizing to me about a past lover? Henry told me a lot of other things that intrigued me; things that must have somehow leaked through my counter curse. Apparently, there was a brunette woman in their building who always made cider. Emma would drink some but would always tell Henry she's had better. "Regina? Regina?" Emma's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I gave Emma my full attention.

She watched me skeptically. "Are you okay? You went somewhere."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I cleared my throat quickly and pushed the spell book in Emma's direction. "Here's a simple incantation; a teleporting one. Let's see if you can do that." I placed an apple in front of her. "Make it disappear."

"Where did you get an apple down here?" Emma's brow creased. "Fine." She focused and attempted the spell. Sadly to no avail. "This is pointless."

"No. Me teaching you and you not trying is pointless. You're stubborn and just like your mother."

"I am nothing like my mother!" Emma stood, slamming her fist down on the table." I chuckled softly. The blonde looked down at the table in disbelief. The apple was gone. "You…were…"

"Your emotions are the key to unlocking your power Emma. You need to remember that." Emma sat down quietly. Her power surprised her. I knew the moment I realized who she was that she was powerful. If Emma could control it, she could be stronger than Rumple and I combined.

"Why do you believe in me Regina?" Emma's voice was a whisper.

"I could ask you the same question. You've believed I'm good when everyone else didn't." Silence fell between us. "It's almost time for dinner. We'll call it a day and start back tomorrow."

Xxx

Emma stayed for dinner and it was quite nice; the three of us. We ate and Henry told us about being on the boat with Killian. I had to keep the look of annoyance to a minimum. I didn't care for that pirate especially when he was around my son. "Hey Regina?"

"Yes Henry?" I sat beside Henry as he snuggled underneath the covers in his room.

Henry looked nervous. "Would it be okay, if I started calling you mom eventually?"

A lump immediately formed in my throat and I had to keep myself from saying 'yes' too quickly. "If you would like to, yes." I swept some hair across my son's forehead and placed a gentle kiss where hair had been. "That would be fine with me, my little prince." I stood and made my way to the door before Henry spoke up again.

"What do you think of Emma?" Henry was watching me as I turned to face him.

"Emma is…" How do I explain Emma Swan? She was a thorn in my side and still infuriates me. But for some reason I've grown to care about her. "She's a strong woman. Emma has made her mistakes but we all have. She's good to you and that's all that matters."

Henry continued to watch me. I knew that look. He was trying to read between the lines of what I had said. He definitely is Emma's and my son. "She thinks a lot about you. I mean, respects you. And, it's strange; she acts different around you than anyone else here or New York. You're special to her."

"She's…special to me as well. Without her, you wouldn't be here. Goodnight Henry. I'll be down the hall if you need me."

"Goodnight R-Mom." I smiled once more before turning off the light and walking towards my room. As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but notice there was a strange feeling in my chest. A warmth that hadn't been there in a very long time. I brushed it off and picked up my book. Sadly nothing truly got read. I couldn't stop thinking about what Henry said. I was special to Emma.

Xxx

The next morning, I got up early to make breakfast for Henry and myself. As the coffee pot brewed, the conversation Henry and I had plagued my mind. Henry said Emma thought a lot about me. Knowing my son, there was more to that statement than he said. "I smell bacon…and pancakes." I couldn't help but chuckle as a half awake Henry made his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you as well." I looked over my shoulder with a smile. It was nice having Henry back where he belongs.

"Morning Mom." Henry stretched before sitting down. "Smells good in here. I'm sure Ma loved your cooking when y'all took care of me together. I mean, she loves your cooking now so…"

"Emma does indeed like my cooking." I fixed Henry and I each a plate and brought them to the table. "So, Leroy is taking you fishing?"

"Yup! Are you and Ma doing anything together? I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on." Henry shoveled food into his mouth just like Emma does.

"Slow down Henry. The food isn't going anywhere. As for Emma and I, I'm not sure what I'm doing today." Before I could say anything else, there was a banging at the front door. "Stay here." Henry watched as I stood and made my way to the front door. David stopped when I finally opened it. "David, what-"

"What have you done to my-," Thankfully David stopped himself as he looked over my shoulder.

"Mom? Why is Mr. Noland here?" Turning, I saw a confused and slightly worried Henry.

"He needs my help with something. Go finish your breakfast and I'll join you shortly." Silence fell between David and me as Henry went back into the dining room.

"Can we talk outside?" David and I walked onto the porch and I closed the door to make sure Henry didn't hear whatever his grandfather had to say.

"What do you mean 'what did I do to Emma'?" There was an accusing look in David's eyes.

"You put her under a sleeping curse so you could keep Henry!" David invaded my personal space but I refused to step back. I would never back down to him or anyone else.

"Keep your voice down." I narrowed my eyes at the man before me. "How charming of you to jump straight to that conclusion. I didn't do a thing to your daughter and Henry wanted to stay here." Worry started making its way into my mind. Something was wrong with Emma?

"Well she wouldn't wake up this morning. She's breathing but nothing will wake her up." He paused stepping back. "She looks like Snow did when I found her."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. What has she done now; that idiotic blonde. "We were working on her magic yesterday and she must have touched something. That woman never listens."

"So you think she's under a curse or something?" Worry was clear in David's voice.

"I don't know. I've not seen her yet. I'll be over as soon as Leroy picks Henry up. Where is she?" David told me Emma was at home with Mary Margaret. I agreed to come over and see what I could do after Henry was gone. Once David left, I went to join my son at the table. He had finished his plate and gotten seconds. "I'm sorry that took longer than I thought." Sitting down, Henry's eyes were on me.

"What was that about? Is there something wrong with Ma?" I couldn't tell Henry the truth. I hated lying to my son since I just got him back but I had no choice.

"I'm not sure Henry. Once Leroy comes to pick you up I'm going to go see her." I took a sip of coffee trying to keep the nagging feeling of dread at bay.

"Can I come? I want to make sure she's okay." Henry was worried about Emma and as a mother I wanted to ease that worry, but sadly I couldn't.

"Not right now. I need to see what's wrong. If it's nothing contagious I'll let you know. I'll have someone pick you up and bring you. Will that work?"

Henry reluctantly agreed. "Just make her better okay? You seem to have that effect on her."

Xxx

If the current, unofficial, Sheriff wasn't under some sort of curse, I'm sure she would write me a speeding ticket. Once I arrived at the Charming's residence I let myself in. And Emma would most likely arrest me for breaking and entering. "Where is she?"

"What have you done to my daughter!?" Mary Margaret came rushing out of a bedroom franticly.

"I've done nothing. Now get out of my way." Emma was lying on the bed as I entered the room. "You idiot. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Looking down, Emma's body was a death like still. "She is under a sleeping curse. She must have touched something in my vault yesterday and it didn't take effect right away." I sat beside Emma's motionless body.

"What can you do?" Mary Margaret came to stand beside me. Her voice was close to cracking.

"There's nothing I can do. You know only true love's kiss can break this curse." Before I realized what I was doing, I tucked stray hair behind Emma's ear. My fingertips ran lightly along the blonde's jaw bone. Worry started eating at my heart.

"I'll call Killian." David pulled out his phone and excused himself from the room. For some reason the idea of Killian being the one to bring Emma back irritated me. It didn't take the pirate long to arrive. He joined Mary Margaret and myself in the bedroom.

"I'm not sure if this will work mate. Emma is my true love but I'm not hers." Hook looked at Emma. There was love in his eyes. He did love the woman who lay beside me.

"What do you mean?" I didn't realize Mary Margaret's voice could get higher pitched. Both Killian and I flinched.

The pirate glanced at me while Charming consoled his frantic wife. "I'm not the one Emma loves." Hook leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Emma's forehead. "See?"

"Maybe it has to be on the…" Mary Margaret's hope was pointless. She knew better.

"You know that's not true. Emma broke the original curse by kissing Henry's forehead." Hook turned towards Emma's parents.

David's forehead creased in confusion. "Then who is Emma's true love?"

I looked over Emma; my worry finally taking over. "Let me talk to the pirate alone." I paused but neither Charming made a move. "Get out!" It wasn't until my voice dropped into a sinister tone that they finally moved. Hook closed the door behind them. "What makes you think I'm the one she loves?" My voice was light.

Hook looked at me with that side grin. "The way she looks at you. And because you're the first person she saw when she drank the memory potion. She said your name when her memories came back." He took a few steps towards me. "And because of the way you look at her."

"Excuse me?" What the hell was he talking about?

"You look at her with love; whether you want to admit it or not. And she loves you. Regina, the way she looks at you is the way I look at her."

"That doesn't mean anything." I felt my defenses rise quickly. The pirate was wrong. I don't love Emma like that. I care about the woman but that's just because she gave me Henry.

"Believe what you want love, but you know it's tr…what's that?" Hook leaned down and grabbed something from under the bed. "It's Henry's storybook…"

"Let me see that." I flipped through the book and stopped on a page that had me leaning over a bed kissing Emma. The page said that the Evil Queen kissed her white knight to save her. The amount of love between them broke both curses that wreaked havoc across the realm.

Hook leaned over trying to see what I was reading. "What does it say?"

I gave Killian the storybook. I was still trying to figure out how I felt about what I had read. I kissed Emma and broke both curses? Suddenly, I heard David and Mary Margaret try to stop Henry from coming into the room. Sadly, they couldn't even keep a twelve year old boy from coming into a room.

"Mom what's wrong with her?" Henry came bursting through the door.

I didn't want to lie to him but I had to. "She's sick Henry…."

"What can you do? You have to do something." Tears glistened in my son's eyes.

"Henry there's nothing I can do. She won't wake up." I felt horrible. The pirate was wrong. I wasn't Emma's true love. There was nothing I could do.

"Why won't she wake up? It's not like she's under some kind of curse." Everyone paused and stared at Henry. None of us could get over the irony of his statement. "What?"

"Henry there's something Emma and I haven't told you. But it's a lot to take in and….she is under a curse. Magic is real in this town. It's complicated."

"You sound like Ma. She says everything is complicated. And if she is under a curse, kiss her like Prince Charming kissed Snow White." Henry came towards me and sat on the bed.

"Henry…" I couldn't help but hug my son. He was going to lose one of his mothers because I couldn't save her. Tears glistened in my eyes as well.

"She loves you and you love her. I've seen the way you two look at each other. There's something there. Mom, you have to kiss Emma and wake her up! Please…..I want both of my moms…" Tears started to stream down my son's face.

"Henry….I can't save Emma." My voice trailed off. I felt my heart breaking for my son.

"Mom, try. Trust me. She loves you and you love her." Henry's eyes begged me to do something.

There was nothing else I could do. Leaning over the lifeless blonde I stopped when our lips were a whisper apart. "Wake up you idiot" I placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips but sadly nothing happened. "Henry…I'm…" To all of our amazement, Emma gasped and shot up from the bed. "It worked…."

"MOM!" Henry wrapped his arms around my neck. "I remember everything!"

Catching her breath, Emma tried stop coughing. "What happened?"

"You didn't listen to me and touched something. You put yourself under a sleeping curse." Henry leaned back to look at his mother.

A sheepish grin crossed the blonde's lips. "Oh…Who woke me up?"

Henry smiled as he looked towards me. "She did."

"You did?" Emma look surprised.

"Yes" I passed Emma the storybook. "Apparently villains do get happy endings."

"You're not a villain. You're my mom." Henry hugged me once more. Maybe villains do get happy endings. Who knew mine would come as my arch enemy's daughter.


End file.
